The Priestess and the Magician
by jilby
Summary: Bella is a virgin priestess of the Moon Goddess, with the power of mind control. She is stronger than the Volturi, wh have ensleved her. Edward is her childhood love, whom she was taken from. Will they unit once again? More reviews means faster writing


To my readers, here is another story of mine that I am writing. I have changed the names to suit the genre of Edward and Bella that we all love. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your comments about 'This was not meant to happen this way'. Regards Jill

The Priestess and the Magician Copyright © 2009 Jillian Lammers

**Chapter One**

The work had been hard but he was glad of it. The physical effort of growing his crops, tending his beasts and building his house was a joy to Jasper. He had already passed his prime but had only just taken Alice as his mate. She was young and strong, although not fair of face as the others in the village but that was of no consequence to Jasper. A loyal woman was of more worth to Jasper than a beautiful one. Beautiful women were only trouble. Besides Alice had strong muscles and that was what he had wanted. She had passed the fertility test of his tribe…she was now carrying his child and according to Bradlehurst law he was bound to her. The bonding ceremony was only a formality as he had paid the bride price to her father…a high price at that…ten bales of prime grain and two beasts from his herd.

He suddenly stopped from his labor, wiped the sweat from his brow as he thought about how long it had taken him to grow the bales of grain and raise two beasts of the quality demanded by Alice's father. But all thoughts of the dowry left his mind as he remembered the warmth of her body beneath his and the help she would be to him as his crops matured before the coming snow.

'Yes,' Jasper told his beasts, 'she is worth every drop of sweat and tired limb.' Their heads turned at the sound of his voice but he did not pay attention as his mind had wandered to the thoughts of her soft skin and warm willing body. His lust revived his aching back, giving him the determination to finish the ploughing he knew he had to accomplish before dark.

The sun was already low in the sky. The wind had picked up and there was a chill in the air. Winter would be upon them soon and Jasper could not spare a moment. He cracked his whip, motioning his harnessed beasts into movement as he picked up the plough. It was a race between Jasper and the sun as to whether he achieved his goal. He gazed up one more time and cursed as he realized the sun was setting and there were still two rows to plough. He cracked his whip again and groaned as he pushed himself and his beasts harder…one row…half a row and then he almost fell in a heap as his goal was achieved. His breath was rapid, his pulse erratic and sweat poured down his face and back. He lay on the rich soil, breathing deeply of the cool night as he stared at the stars just appearing in the blue twilight.

His eyes wandered over the mountains…large sentinels of protection from the warring tribes beyond this valley. The mountains appeared so dark and strong against the deepening blue of the night sky, Jasper felt safe and comfortable. He did not remember a time when Bradlehurst had not been safe…the steep mountain passes had taken care of

that. Peace and safety had been the life of all the inhabitants of Bradlehurst ever since Jasper could remember. He knew the fortress was there with the towering walls of protection wherein lay the buildings and houses of the people of Bradlehurst. The castle and fortifications were built in an earlier era when a king began his tyrannical reign and waged a war against the tribes of the other valleys until the rivers ran red and not a male child was left to carry on his father's name or trade.

From the ranks of the soldiers rose a man with a noble spirit. He was named Parlan. He commanded a rebel army which overthrew the tyrant and he worked all his life for peace, placating the other tribes with gifts. Parlan, however, refused to be King, setting up a council of men that consulted with him for the good of the people. Therefore, for fifty years, the people of the valley had prospered and there were not found a more kind or generous tribe in all of Northern Thera.

As the night sky deepened to black and the moon hid its face behind a cloud bank, Jasper struggled back to his dwelling behind his beasts. It was a long walk and his legs felt like they were stone and his head ached. His beasts snorted loudly and he knew they protested, as sore and tired as he. He knew he had pushed them too hard but tomorrow was the day allotted by Parlan as a day of rest. He smiled as he thought of lying abed with Alice, enjoying her sweet charms.

He climbed the hill, leading his beasts behind him. The glow of fire surprised him. He dropped the reigns of his plough and ran ahead as the beasts stopped to eat the grass. His heart constricted in his chest, his legs were alive with searing pain as his brain told his tired muscles to move faster…and faster…

He fell to the ground before his dwelling, ablaze in flame. He cried aloud Alice's name. Above the crackling and crashing of fire and falling timber he could hear screaming. Jasper rushed to the back of his burning dwelling and disbelief filled his mind.

Alice was bruised and shackled. She turned to see him as she reached out her arms to him, pleading for his help. She was being pushed into a cart full of a tangled mess of crying humanity. Some were injured and bleeding…many lay dead beside the cart. Jasper's disbelieving mind tried to take in the sight before him. As Jasper rushed to the cart he stared at the suffering humanity and he recognized them all…his neighbors…all of them…men, women and children. Some cried, some sat staring into space and others yelled at their captors but then cringed in screaming agony as they held their heads and others fell dead, blood streaming from their eyes and ears. They were shackled and subdued. The man who pushed Alice into the cart received Jasper's flying punches but then suddenly a searing pain entered Jasper's' mind, draining all thought and all ability to move. He fell to his knees as another man stood over him. The pain suddenly stopped but the shackles were quickly bound to his wrists and feet. Jasper opened his eyes to stare up at the man above him. He was tall…much taller than any Theran Jasper had ever seen. He was dark haired, the volume of his hair tied in braids that ran across his shoulders and down his back. On his bare chest a circlet of entwined shapes seemed to be blazed into his skin.

'Get up.' The words appeared in Jasper's mind although the man's lips had never

moved. Jasper jumped to his feet obeying the command but his thoughts were rebellious. The searing pain caroused through his consciousness again.

'There can be no resistance…you will do as you are told.' As the words appeared in Jasper's mind the pain was gone along with Jasper's rebelliousness. His eyes wandered to Alice where she lay among the others. She was crying and trying to protect her swollen belly from the thrashing arms and legs around her. Jasper was thrown amongst them all and he felt less than his own beasts that he always treated kinder. He took Alice into his arms, trying to protect her. Her tears fell against his chest and he gently rubbed her cheek, telling her not to be afraid.

The journey was long and torturous. Jasper gathered they were travelling towards Bradlehurst. It was dark but he could see familiar landmarks. Alice had fallen asleep on his chest and as they crossed the bridge into the fortress city, Jasper stared at the dried tears on her cheek and he planned how he could escape with her. As instantly as his thoughts of escape formed in his mind, the searing pain of before filled his head with agony. He despaired, never knowing anything like this before. Who were these men? What were these powers they had to enter his mind and inflict such agony? The cracking of whips and the guttural tones of command in his mind told Jasper they had arrived at the intended destination. All the captives awoke and rose to their feet and Jasper expected that they had all heard the same command. They stumbled off the cart and were herded through the huge doors of the Castle of Bradlehurst. Alice was crying as Jasper told her to be silent. The evil ones were watching them.

Weylin, Jasper's neighbor was struggling with his shackles, trying to wriggle his wrists to pull them through the opening. Their captors stood before him but Weylin stared back defiantly but his defiance was in vain as he fell to his feet, clutching his head and screaming in agony.

'There is no escape,' the words appeared in Jasper's mind and he guessed all the captives heard those words. Closing his mind to all thought and feeling, Jasper stumbled forward, holding up Alice, trying to calm her with the touch of his hand on her arm. Her smile was thin and pathetic but it warmed his heart, nonetheless. The captives were now subdued and sullen. They made no sound, except for the shuffling of their feet and the clank of their chains. Jasper tried to observe the scenes around him without drawing attention to him and Alice. What he saw terrified him.

Bradlehurst had been invaded. He did not know who these invaders were. They did not appear to be like any of the races whose lands surrounded Bradlehurst. Were they magicians and wizards? He had heard of such people in the far off islands of Thera but he had always disputed it. These men were tall, strong and cruel. Many bodies lay strewn in the courtyard of the Hall of Parlan. Their heads were missing and their limbs were contorted in gruesome disfigurations. Jasper only could wonder at the pain they had suffered and he imagined the resistance they had given which had been in vain.

He raised his eyes to the throne of Parlan. Jasper felt ill and the skin of his face paled, then turned sickly green as his stomach lurched and he wanted to vomit. Parlan sat on his seat of judgment. He held his scepter of office and the hat of his ruling office was on his head but he was hardly recognizable. His skin was scorched from his body. His bones and

internal organs were visible, except his heart was missing. The flesh of his face was still intact but the gruesome grimace on his face, filled Jasper's mind with loathing for these creatures who had done this.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground as pain, stronger and more intense than ever before, caroused through his mind and his skin started to burn, not his face, but his limbs and his torso. Jasper knew where it had come from and he knew that he had made his thoughts obvious to his torturers. Quickly, he shut down his mind, erasing all thoughts as his eyes travelled to Alice. She bent forward, holding her belly. She stared at Parlan and started to scream but Jasper rose his hand to cover her mouth and his eyes told her to be silent. Tears fell from her eyes as she obeyed.

The captives were herded up the steps past the remains of Parlan and his consort. Into a room they were pushed and the bright lights before them blinded their eyes. Alice tried to look up but had to shade her eyes from the brilliant light. She held Jasper's arm tighter, frightened that she would fall. A doorway had been illuminated with a light source unknown to Jasper. It was a stone and it glowed a deep, vibrant red. As they approached it, the light flared from it and surrounded them all…some people screamed, others stumbled forward. Jasper squinted his eyes to see that the ones who entered the light…disappeared. The ones in front fell through the doorway into the light and the ones behind were prodded by the whips of the captors. Some tried to run but were cut down as their minds exploded with agony and their limbs burst into flames. Alice was bravely staring before her but Jasper knew she struggled to control her fear as they went through the doorway.

A breath of wind rushed against Jasper's face and he opened his eyes. The light was gone and he stood in a large cave. The ceiling was high, so high he could not see it. Sobbing and fear surrounded him. He knew Alice was beside him but he looked behind him and saw only a handful of the people he knew. So many had been scourged and burnt alive by the captors. Rage filled Jasper's mind but he pushed the thoughts away, hiding them where they could not harm him or Alice. She fell to her feet and continued to hold her belly as she tried to control her tears.

The captors were not behind them and Jasper wondered where they had gone. They were alone in the cave but they were still shackled. They were despairing and defeated. Many hid their heads in their arms, too scared to see where they were and who it was that walked towards them. Jasper's eyes were level with the ground as he watched several feet walk towards him. They were a man's and a woman's. Slowly Jasper raised his eyes and new captors stood before him. They spoke together but Jasper could not understand their language. The woman's voice was abrupt as she addressed the man. He was tall, even taller than the captors had been and his long braided hair travelled to his knees. His face was cruel but strong with fine, chiseled features. His eyes were dark and penetrating. Jasper tried to remain unobtrusive as the female captor walked around them and obviously looked annoyed.

'What use do you make of these peasants, Marcus? Your plan is not working. They are damaged by your brutal methods…look at them. You want them to work in the mines. They are mindless with fear.'

'The first shipment had to be an example to the others.'

The man's look was haughty as he stared at the woman. Jasper dared to let his eyes linger on her and he was in awe of her beauty. She was tall also. Her long black hair hanging to her knees, free and unbraided, covered in a thin veil. A gown of shimmering material covered her figure tightly, showing the curves of her strong body. A cloak hung from her shoulders held to her gown by gold claps. It trailed behind her as she walked towards them and Jasper noticed the many golden bracelets on her arms and the jewels hanging from her ears. She walked close to them and suddenly knelt down and lifted Alice's face to stare into her eyes. She noticed Alice's swollen belly and suddenly the soothing voice of a woman appeared in Jasper's mind.

'Be not afraid…I will watch over you. He cannot hear my words.'

Jasper did not look at her but he knew that it was her.

'Bella…leave the peasants alone. They are no use to you. That one is with child…another child for the mines…but she will probably die. This race is weak but I need them.'

'No, Marcus, I can use her. I will take her child and raise it to serve in the temple…it will not have the Gift of course but it can be trained to do many things for me…especially if it is a man child.'

'A male child will have to be castrated…you know that.'

'I know the laws, Marcus.'

'You can have her.'

'I want the male too…the one with her.'

'No, Bella, I need all the males, especially him…his body is strong and he looks smart…he will last longer in the mines.'

'He is obviously her mate, Marcus. I am not familiar with birthing, nor is anyone else in the temple…I need him. After the birth, you can have him.'

Jasper watched the captors as they looked at each other but did not speak. He tried to make himself inconspicuous as he turned his head away and gestured for Alice to do the same.

'This is the only time, Bella…you will have no others…they are all to go to the mines. Is that understood?'

The nod of her head and the quick turn of her body towards Jasper and Alice were the evidence to Jasper that some plan had been made about their fate. The Priestess gestured for Marcus to release the shackles on their hands but he refused.

'Not yet, Bella…keep them shackled for a while. I will be back tomorrow and then if you say they are behaving, the shackles can come off. You are in charge of them, Bella. Any rebellion and you will pay for it. And you know what I mean.'

The threat was obvious and it was painful to Bella but she did not acknowledge that Marcus's threats had struck her to the very core of her being. She hated him and this new threat only encouraged her to help these poor captives. She was growing tired of the Volturi's cruel methods…she had grown as a Mergeant and was still not used to the barbarism of her masters.

She held her captives' shackles in her hands and spoke soothing words to their minds

as the others were led away. Bella took Jasper and Alice into another chamber, larger than the one they had just left. Candles burnt everywhere, setting the chamber alive with light. Jasper's eyes wandered to a huge statute of a naked woman and he noticed all the food and flowers laid at her feet. He walked around the statue and he grew amazed when he saw an identical statue on the other side with the same offerings. Goddesses, he presumed. Thoughts filled his mind and suddenly they were answered.

'I have probed your mind and I understand your language but we shall converse like this so Marcus does not know. I can speak to him with my mind but I can also screen my thoughts from the Volturi when I wish. Tell me, why you are so well built when the rest of the captives are rather puny?'

'My ancestors come from another part of Thera…across the great mountains, an island in between two seas. My ancestors were slaves to the rulers of Bradlehurst…but now we are free…used to be free.'

Jasper unspoken words left his mind but they were as tangible and depressing as if they had been spoken. It was as if the reality of this assault and obvious servitude became as real as a physical blow to the chest and Jasper felt pain constrict his stomach and he could hardly breathe. His eyes travelled to his mate and he noticed the worry lines on her forehead so he tried to smile reassuringly as he sat down on the cold stone beside her. He put his arm around her in comfort and she tried to smile.

'Where are we?'

'You are in the Temple of Nufolar and Sinenbal.'

'What? There are no goddesses on Thera.'

'You are not on Thera. This is the Planet Caaneel.'

'But how…the doorway?'

'Yes…it is a portal. The leader of the Volturi Order has discovered the most powerful crystals on Caaneel that are able to transport to your planet, Thera and he has decided to start sacking it and pillaging and there is nothing I can do to stop him…not yet…anyway.'

'Thank you for what you have done.'

Jasper's expression was humble and grateful and at this expressed gratitude, Alice looked up and smiled.

'What is your name?' Alice thought in her mind.

'I am Bella…I am a Volturi Priestess and I have more powers than the men. Only a very few women on Caaneel have been born with powers more potent than the Volturi Priests but that is why I can easily persuade Marcus. I have the strongest powers here …except perhaps for the leader of their Order, Caius who is at the present time on your planet, 'recruiting' more workers. I try to avoid him when possible. Why do I help you, you ask?'

Jasper stared at Bella and felt the strangeness of her knowing his thoughts even before he verbalized them in his mind.

'What they do is evil…I will fight them however I can.' After the transmitting of these thoughts, Bella stared at Alice.

'Come,' she said and took Alice by the hand and led her to the corner of the cavernous chamber, into a small chamber where a bed lay against the wall. Bella brought them food, water and after Alice had eaten, she fell asleep. Jasper's gaze was tender as he brushed his mate's face and this gesture brought a smile to Bella's lips as she witnessed the love the couple shared.

'How can you help me?' Bella asked before Jasper had thought it.

'By helping me to disempower the Volturi.'

The look on Jasper's face was pure amazement and fear.

'No, I am not Volturi, even though I wear the robes of a Volturi Priestess. I am Mergeant but I have the Gift. My mother had it but she refused to use it for them and they took her firstborn child in punishment. She was my sister. We never learned if she lived or died. I have searched for her but never have I found her. Only the line of my mother's family has the Gift that is similar and sometimes more powerful than the powers of the Volturi Priests. They threatened to take my mother and kill her after they took her child but my father promised them the next girl child who displayed the Gift. I have served in this Temple since I was twelve.'

The look on her face was sad and Jasper could feel her pain.

'Who are the Mergeant?' Jasper was in awe as his thoughts were perceived again and he wondered if he would get used to this.

'They are my people. They live on the Moon, Sinen. It is our ancestral home, except for eons ago when we lived on Caaneel before it was mined by the Volturi. Now it is a wasteland and does not support life.'

'They are your masters.'

'Yes, the Volturi are the Lords of the Mergeant. It was not always like this. But they discovered mienta and seized most of our transportation crystals and now the Mergeant cannot live without them.'

'Why? You ask.'

'The Volturi have discovered bacteria that are eating all plant life on Sinen and without the plants, there will be no air, and then we cease to exist. The mienta kills the bacteria. It is a salt and it is mined on Caaneel…that is where they want you to work. Yes, it is dangerous. You will probably die soon but I will try to keep you from going…I have means and ways.'

Jasper looked to his woman who still slept and he sighed.

'Tell me more,' he thought.

'Caaneel is a water planet, a very large water planet. There is limited land and it is under the land where the mines begin and they travel far under the seas to mine the mienta.'

'Crystals…where do they…?'

Jasper smiled as she had perceived his thoughts again and it felt strange not to feel the words roll off his tongue.

'My people discovered them one hundred years ago on the sea bed and found that they are transportation crystals. We used them to move from Caaneel to Sinen. Their power is unfathomable. When you walk through them they transport you to where you want to go...you just have to think about it. Nearly a century of jealousy and envy ended in war. Now the Mergeant are forced to live on Sinen and the mienta is transported to them.'

Jasper's eyes started to grow heavy and Bella sensed his exhaustion. She gestured for him to lie beside Alice and instantly he fell asleep. His arm travelled around Alice's body in a protective gesture and sadness hung heavy on Bella's heart. She must stop the Volturi…but how?

For seven moons, the shackles remained on Bella's captives until on the night of the eighth moon, she saw Marcus pushing more captives through the portal and she demanded that the shackles be removed. He grumbled but complied. Gradually the health of her captives improved and she was happy with their progress. She set them about cleaning in the temple and told Marcus the lie that Jasper had been castrated. She showed Jasper how to bind his manhood so that it appeared to be gone when she knew that Marcus would demand to see the evidence. Deep feelings of gratitude and love for Bella grew in Jasper and Alice's hearts. The feelings were reciprocated as Bella felt the love and sweet devotion of her captives. In the presence of others she displayed disdain to them but they knew that she loved them.

For several months, other captives came relentlessly through the portal. Bruised, beaten and subjugated. In the last week of the fourth month since being brutally torn from their home, Alice gave birth to a strong, healthy male child with the dark hair of his father. Suddenly, as her child was born, she remembered that the Volturi had wanted to castrate Jasper and she could not bear for that to happen to her child. Bella knew her thoughts and fears and she had been making plans. In the middle of the night, she woke Jasper and Alice. She held cloaks out for them and pulled her cloak over her head. When she did she suddenly disappeared and her friends gasped.

She reappeared again as she removed the hood and gestured for them to do likewise. Suddenly they were gone. They were invisible but from where they stood in the chamber of Bella, they could see all around them. They did not understand what magic performed this miracle. They had never known magic. Bradlehurst was a temporal, plain land…with simple, hardworking people who were now mostly all slaves of the Volturi…working and dying in the mienta mines. Wherever this magic came from, they did not care, they were just so grateful that their feelings bathed Bella in such a shower of love that she blushed and was almost embarrassed. She had been starving for love and companionship for so long. She, in turn, was so grateful to her friends for what they gave to her.

The child that had been named Yael was held tightly against Jasper's chest. Bella offered a sleeping draught to Jasper and told him to give it to his son. They could not risk being caught now. They would all be in danger. They had removed their shoes that they carried under their cloaks that swept the ground and on stocking feet they made their way out of the Temple in the night.

They climbed for it seemed to be a long time, through passage ways and tunnels until they felt the night wind on their faces. The rush of the breeze stirred their senses although the high salt content rushed up their noses. Bella had grown used to the air of Caaneel but it was a shock for her friends. They stared into the night sky and could not believe their eyes. They saw two huge moons, slung low in the sky. One was blue, the other almost red. Words appeared in Jasper's and Alice's mind as Bella explained.

'The blue moon is Sinen, my home. The other is Nufol, the home of the Volturi. We will not be going there. I will hide you and then I will get help.'

They travelled over a narrow strip of land with rocks in grotesque shapes like they had been spewed from the belly of some land monster. Water surrounded them on all sides and Jasper was amazed at the purple iridescence that dazzled his eyes. A hill rose suddenly before them and on its rocky outcrop, an old abandoned castle. The rocks were crumbling, falling apart as if eaten by the very caustic air. The land they had traversed was a barren, wasteland. There was no life. No animals and plants. Jasper knew now they would never have reached the ruin without their cloaks.

They entered through a side door. A chink in the stone wall was pushed and the stone door sprang open. Inside the castle, Bella led them to a keep which was reached by a long, winding stair. There was food, shelter, warmth and weapons.

'Keep your cloaks on,' Bella spoke to their minds. You will be safe in here…I will be back tomorrow. I have to make an appearance and tell Marcus that you are both dead…he may not believe me but by the time he tries to find out, I will be back here and we will be gone. I need to get some transportation crystals.'

With these words, Bella was gone and Jasper and Alice stared at her disappearing form as she pulled up her hood. Jasper and Alice hugged each other and their son.

_Chapter Two_

Her footfalls were so light, not a crust from the dry ground was moved as she rushed forward, hidden by her cloak. She was alone. She knew she was alone but she felt eyes upon her as if the very ground was alive and watching her. Hugging the robe around her, she stared into the distance, just making out the man standing on the ridge. The moons simultaneously broke from the clouds and she saw that he was gone. She wondered if it was Jasper but she dismissed this act as foolishness of his part. Who was it?

Bella fingered the knife at her belt and the burning potions in her pouch. What did she have to lose? There was no going back now. Suddenly, she had chosen a path and she was on it with no way to go back. Squinting her eyes and pulling her hood around her head, she cursed the light of Sinen and Nufol, the moons she worshipped but who seemed set to betray her this night. She knew she was invisible but perhaps the light of the moons might cast a shadow. Her fear was a suffocating emotion, one she would not own. Not now. Not when she had come so far and risked so much to help her friends.

She quickened her pace, ducking behind a rock shadowing the path as if shielding her from being exposed for her treachery against the Lineage of Volturi. She knew that Marcus hardly believed her when she said the woman and child had died in birthing and the husband had taken his own life. She told him she had used them as a burnt offering to Sinenbal and Nufolar. She had used all the powers she possessed to mask her emotions and shield her thoughts from Marcus and even though, he had smiled in satisfaction, Bella felt a strange worry that persisted and grew into anxious fear.

Her head pounded as the drumming was all around her, in her ears, in the air. She stopped suddenly and then she realized it was her heart beating a rhythm, wild and erratic. Was it the danger she had placed herself in or the sudden thought of someone from her past that she had not gazed on for such a very long time that set her heart at this frantic pace? She knew she had lost him a long time again and she cursed, telling herself she was stupid to even think of him. He loved another. He had taken the other woman to wife. Bella could never have him. She was a virgin priestess and she knew her life would be forfeit once the Volturi found her. Her breasts heaved and her breath was short and shallow. She called on Sinenbal and Nufolar, the Goddesses of the Moons to aid her.

As she came to the end of the path where the boulders closed in, she stood still, her breath catching in her throat. It was suddenly dark as clouds covered the moons. She sought the entrance where she had led Jasper and Alice. Everything felt so different in the dark and she was unsure. Her hand searched for the door handle as her eyes squinted in the dark and feelings of being lost controlled her. She blinked away tears as she refused to fail.

Suddenly, her mind slipped back to the past as she remembered another entrance to the old fortress of the Mergeant. She hurried to some stunted, barely alive bushes further down the path and felt through the foliage, blindly seeking a place she had been only once before. He had brought her here when they were children before their destinies had torn them apart. The color of his eyes burnt into her memory as her mind gazed on his boyish handsome face as if it was yesterday. She remembered the touch of his hand and her eyes fell again on the strange star birthmark on his hand, between his thumb and forefinger. She smiled as she remembered how the touch of his hands on her had inflamed the young passions of her heart and body, passions so long denied and stolen by the Priesthood of the Moon Goddesses. Sadly, she stared at the stone before her and it felt cold to her touch but hurriedly she searched, running her fingers along the wall until she smiled, knowing her memory had served her true. Her fingers felt a crevice and then an indent where only a finger could rest. She pushed and she heard it; the scrapping of stone.

She felt the rush of a draught past her face and she saw a light shine as she entered the cavern. Her hand hurried to her talisman, the entwined Goddesses of the Moon which hung around her neck and lay between her breasts. At that moment she desperately needed to be in control but she felt like a child, the child she had been, eager, excited, and afraid. She cursed again, this time in the ancient tongue. She had not felt like this for so long. She had faced her fears for many years since her father had taken her to be a servant for the Lineage of Volturi.

Ten years had passed but as vivid as if it was yesterday she remembered her mother's weeping and protests that the child was too young at twelve to become a Priestess to the Moon Goddesses. Even though she had the Gift she was still too young to be taken from her home and family. Her father had argued, saying it was a debt that must be paid but the pain of that day of separation from all she had known and loved burnt into Bella's soul.

Pushing away the memories, she followed the path through the cavern. The stone was cool to the touch of her hand. The familiarity of the cavern rushed back to her mind as she glanced into rooms blanketed by shadow. She remembered the games of childhood and saw before her mind's eye, the face of the young friend she had left behind.

Suddenly the cavern came to an end. Cold stone faced her, whichever way she turned. She felt perplexed, trying to remember the way. Squinting, she tried to scan the walls before her, running her fingers along the crevices. Frustration was her reward. From the deep recesses of the cavern, a growl filled Bella with terror. One growl became two until many yellow eyes blinked in the dim light from the room above. Bella stared at the cracks in the rock where the light came through and she wished she had her shrinking potion to escape the painful death before her.

Closer they came…one, two, three, and four. Four beasts stalking her, watching her. She knew her invisibility would not save her. They could smell her. Smell her fear. She had never seen their like before, long legs covered with bright yellow fur, short fat bodies with no fur at all and a long tail, elongated head with a trunk nose and huge floppy ears. She almost thought they could be friendly until they growled again and the large mouth revealed knife sharp teeth, three rows of weapons in a slobbering mouth.

With one hand she reached for the pouch at her waist and extracted the powder and, with the other hand, she held her sword. Crouching she was prepared, prepared as she would ever be. Perhaps to die would be better than a slave of the Volturi? A servant she was supposed to be but she knew she was a slave as Marcus threatened her with harm to her mother again as they used her gift to their own advantage. But last night she had used it for her own, to help some new friends. Now she refused the destiny facing her as fodder for these beasts. She was determined to achieve her goals. Not taking her eyes from them, she continued to crouch as they stalked closer, circling around her. Closer, stalking they came for her. She chanted a spell in the ancient tongue. Her sword whizzed through the air, as the beasts pounced. Her movements were fast, her breath arrested in concentration as she ducked and weaved, jumping over bodies, slicing off legs, commanding the powder to ignite, to burn fur and blind eyes.

She kept her eyes shut, moving from instinct, feeling the body heat, using her gift to know when to strike, when to retreat and then she moved, rising her hand, throwing the powder. Quiet surrounded her and she opened her eyes to see a littering of bodies, burnt, grotesque and foul smelling. In annoyance, she brushed little tongues of fire from her cloak whose magic properties had protected her gown and body from being burnt. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the stone wall, her search was frantic as her blood ran chill in her veins when she heard the growls again, many more than before.

Her hand rushed to her talisman as a prayer to Sinenbal and Nufolar passed her lips. Fear moved her hand to clench her sword tighter as she reached for her burning powder. She saw her life pass before her mind's eye and she felt ill. She had not lived yet. She wanted more, so much more. Tears caroused her cheeks as she tried not to be afraid but she knew that no magic powder, spells or powers of mind persuasion could save her now. There were too many of them and they were closer, so closer the lights of their many eyes blinded her. She tried to enter their minds, to dissuade their aggression but all she could read were thoughts of hate and hunger. One animal leapt, tearing at her leg as she fell back into a void.

Arms held her, pushing her behind a solid warm human barrier. She could feel the softness of the cloth she clung to as consciousness left her. She fell to the stone floor, hitting her head, not witnessing the battle fought to save her. His fight was hard but his sword swift and powerful as each animal that advanced on him, felt the sharpness of his sword. He pushed them back, through the gap in the stone wall he had opened and their carcasses became a grotesque pile before and around him. For a fleeting senton, he stood still, his breathing deep and rapid. Lights shone in the distance, moving, angry lights and he acted quickly, jumping through the open wall, pressing the lever that moved the wall shut. Stones scrapped and groaned but eventually the room was secure.

Edward lent on his knees, breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. The fight had been hard but victory brought a smile to his face. He raised his head to stare at the body before him that he could feel but was invisible to his eyes. He could see the sword lying on the ground and he knew the person was there. He knelt beside the body and moved the cloak from its head. He gasped as he recognized the woman's features and she groaned as she woke, feeling the sting of pain along her leg where the beast had rent her flesh. Even now, the wound had started to fester and then to puss, sending waves of pain along her legs, into her groin, making her feel faint and sick in the stomach.

Bella opened her eyes to stare into the face of Edward. A sharp intake of breath expelled from his lungs as he stared at her, recognizing the brilliance of those eyes that still haunted his dreams. She could only be Bella…a priestess of the Volturi but a descendant of the ancient Lineage of Valdon.

'Edward…I…', Bella started to say but she suddenly fell unconscious as a severe wave of pain claimed her. He lifted her into his arms and hurried to his rooms, lying her across his bed, finding the medicine he needed.

'What can she be doing here', he though. 'Is she a spy for the Volturi? She has been with them all these years. Why should she seek me out now?'

The questions that were unanswered slipped out of thought as he hurried to the task of healing. He knew the deadly poison of the Draton and the urgency of the task before him. He tore the leggings she wore, bathed the blood and cut away the torn skin, drenching the open wound in the Oil of Taipn, the only remedy Edward had found to fight the infection. The wound would have to be treated for four moons and then rest of another six until she could put weight on that leg otherwise the poison would rush to her heart and death would be swift.

Edward slid his arm behind her and lifted her upper body. He poured the medicine down her throat. She coughed and spat some onto her cloak and gown but Edward was relieved that most it had been swallowed. Gently he laid her back on the mattress as she fell deeper and deeper into a restful sleep. A hurried inspection of Edward's own body proved his own safety and he was relieved. Pulling a chair up beside his bed, Edward stared at the woman.

Memories of the past flashed before his mind, filling his senses with longing for a simple time when life was good, love was pure and the world as he had known it held promises of happiness. Then he had loved her with the innocence and simplicity of youth. He had always planned to make her his bride and live with her on Caaneel. He was the son of a merchant and her father was a potion maker. Some said he was a wizard but as the wizard class had been outlawed by the Volturi, Edward had never found out if it was true or not.

Edward had heard rumors that Bella's mother had the Gift, a power rumored to be more formidable than the Volturi priests but all women with the power had been put to death or taken by the Volturi for their own purposes. He had heard it said that when the women mated their power became almost omnipotent. Therefore the Priestesses of the Moon Goddesses were forced to pledge their lives to celibacy.

Edward cursed to think that this heresy was for the benefit of the Volturi who must fear the bearer of the Gift with her full powers. With these thoughts, he pondered that Bella had had to give her virginity to the Moon Goddesses and not to him and he still felt the smarting of his emotional wounds as he had so much wanted her to be his wife. He remembered the stolen kisses when passion had started to stir in his young body.

That day he had taken her to the orchard. The trees were shedding their blossoms and the young friends lay on a carpet of petals. They had stayed there all day and in the night they had watched the stars and the two moons orbit the night sky. Bella had only been twelve and he, fourteen and they had been pure…their kisses given and taken with all the innocence of young love. That was where Bella's father had found them that night, lying under the trees. The soft grass their bed, cushioned in each other's arms, their bodies entwined but their innocence intact. That was not how her father had seen it. He had ranted and raved at Edward and dragged Bella away and that was the last time he had seen her. He had found out that she had been taken to the Volturi to become a priestess for the Moon Goddesses, that she must dedicate her purity and her life to serving them and the Volturi Priests. Then it had been Edward's turn to be furious as rage consumed him and he felt that his heart had been torn from him. He protested. He had refused to eat, to work, to study, to contribute in any way to the family but they would not help him. He entreated Bella's father but he would not listen and Edward's father refused to do anything to disturb the shaky peace with the Volturi who had been posturing for years to wage war on the Mergeant and take Caaneel.

And so it happened one day three years from when Bella had been wrenched from his arms, the flying ships came from Nufol. Caaneel and Sinen were invaded. The Volturi used their mind control techniques and merciless torture to humble the Mergeant who fought a brave fight but were no match for the Volturi's cruelty. The magicians of the Mergeant together were not strong enough to beat the Volturi and the ruling house had been disbanded and the palace on Caaneel destroyed. Edward did not know what he could do. He was not a magician. He only had the strength of his arms and the battle strategies he had learnt under the resistance fighters.

As he stared at Bella as she lay asleep, he thought of her powers that had been said to rival the leader of the Volturi. Would she help him? Could he trust her? Thoughts whirled around in his mind and he felt a headache building. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead and laid his head on the back of his chair. He had fallen asleep at some stage during the night, weary of thinking and remembering. Dreams of indecision and insecurity flashed through his unconscious mind as he saw Bella before him now a woman, indeed a beautiful woman but treacherous.

_She stood before him in her robes of a Priestess. The Moon Goddesses surrounded her. He could feel her mind inside his as she knew that he loved her. He went to take her into his arms as agony exploded in his mind. The Priests surrounded her, taking her away from him. 'She is ours. She is our spy. She will destroy you and all your kind…' _

He woke suddenly with the uncertainty of the dream suffocating his conscious mind. Wearily, Edward rose from his chair, his arms and legs aching from the exertion of the battle with the draton. He walked to the table in the corner of his room and poured a drink from the jug. The night breeze rushed through the window in the stone wall, fluttering the curtains. Emerging from the cloud bank, the light of Sinen and Nufol flooded the room, then rested on Bella where she lay still asleep.

Edward stared at her again, overcome by her beauty, pushing aside the thoughts of her supposed treachery. She appeared so helpless and fragile, so vulnerable as thoughts of saving her became the only option he considered at that moment. Impulsively and hastily, he placed the Oil of Taipn in his sack along with several poultices and remedies he had hidden in his keep in this ancient, dilapidated remnant of the once glorious reign of the Mergeant.

As his eyes travelled the length of her body one more time, he noticed the womanly curves accentuated by the clinging material of her gown and cape. The child-woman he had fallen in love with was gone and a woman of powerful attraction lay asleep before him and he felt the rekindling of the love he had felt for her in his heart and the stirrings of lust in his groin. He had put aside his boyish yearnings but now a grown man, his desire for her began to consume him. Edward slashed his sword to his side, threw on his cape, pulled on his boots and took a deep breath. He gathered the unconscious woman into his arms. Her head lolled against his chest and he was amazed again how light she felt as an overwhelming urge to protect her, to take care of her and be with her filled his mind. Part of him felt scorched by guilt as his thoughts of betraying Tanya confused him.

He walked into another room, smaller and darker. He retrieved a brilliant green crystal from his cloak pocket. Just then, Bella woke. Her luminous brown eyes stared at him and her face was so close the magnetic attraction of her eyes, stunned him. He wanted to speak but no words would come.

e wHhH

'Edward…where are you taking me?'

He stared at her and smiled as he stepped through the portal. 'Home…Bella…I am taking you home to Sinen. You are not safe here.'

'But, you can't…I have to…'

Then unconsciousness claimed her again and her head fell against his chest. Worry for her filled his mind and even more of a worry to him, was the stirrings again in his heart, the love he thought he had replaced with his love for his wife.

Tanya sat in her chair, trying to make her huge stomach more comfortable. Her baby was due any day and she was so sick of the pregnancy. She wanted to be delivered of this child as much as she wanted to be delivered of her worry about Edward. He had gone to Caaneel to the old Mergeant fortress. She had not wanted him to go but he had. He had said he felt there was something he had to do there, so he had gone. For two days now she had been without him and she missed his presence and his reassurance. She was worried about the birth of their child and she missed Edward's positive attitudes and confidence.

Tanya closed her eyes and lent back in her chair. She felt the baby stir within her as she breathed deeply, wishing for calm to settle her nerves. The sound of the servants in the room beyond travelled to her ears, the gurgling water of the fountain in the courtyard and the tinkling of the chimes in the morning breeze. These sounds became faint as enclosing cotton wool mistiness entered her consciousness as sleep calmed her fears and her head lolled against the cushion.

_Her child was a man. She did not know how she knew but with her sleeping eyes she knew the man standing before her was her son. He was the image of Edward but in her heart she knew he was the fruit of her womb. He was tall. He was handsome. His eyes were the magnetic green of his father and his hair also dark._

_ 'You are in danger Mother…beware.' _

Then suddenly as he had come…he was gone and she woke with a start and a gasp.

'Mistress, the Master is home', the servant girl told her.

Tanya tried to smile but the worry of her dream held her. Her thoughts then travelled to the words of danger delivered by her son as she labouredly rose to her feet and hurried to the portal room. She arrived just in time to see Edward walk though the doorway. She wanted to rush to his arms but they were full. Dismay held her mind as she stood staring at the beautiful woman wearing the priestess gown and robes of the Volturi. Edward smiled but Tanya could see the nervousness evident in the corners of his eyes and around his mouth. She followed him into the vacant chamber and watched him gently lay the woman on the bed. He adjusted the pillows under the woman's head and lifted her injured leg to be cushioned also. Tanya could not mistake the tender and gentle way Edward touched the strange woman. Jealousy soared in her heart and her eyes questioned him but he did not answer her unspoken plea but turned to the servant beside him.

'Bring warm water and clean bandages.'

Questions kept rushing to Tanya's mind but she dispelled them and would not verbalise them. 'Was this what you had to do on Caaneel? Who is this woman to you? Why is she here?' However, the questions remained unanswered as she swallowed her pride but kept her annoyance for another time.

'I have to dress her wound, Tanya. Go to our chambers. I will be there presently.'

Her chagrin was evident on her face and by the stance of her body but she did as she was asked. She lay on her bed, staring into the sky watching the orbit of Nufol around Caaneel. Before long Edward came to sit beside her, brushing the hair from her forehead and the tears from her cheek.

'A Volturi witch, Edward…in our home?'

Edward frowned. 'She is Mergeant. Her name is Bella. She is my friend from my youth. Have you forgotten that you are Volturi, Tanya?'

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

Her mind wandered in dreams. For so long it seemed that she slept. Many times, Edward came in to see her, to bathe her wound and to sit with her. Each time he held her hand, or rubbed her forehead, his heart expanded in his chest as if it would crush him and guilt scorched his soul. He did love Tanya although it had been an arranged marriage. His father had assured him it would bring peace with the Volturi but it was an uneasy peace and more like bondage than freedom. But his trepidation of his Volturi bride had left him eventually and he had grown to love her. It seemed that he had tried to forget the girl who had grown beside him, filling his days with laughter and fun.

However, the memories were real and poignant as his mind travelled back to the first kiss and the discovery of the love they shared that blossomed into fiery kisses of passion until their respective families had torn them apart for separate destinies. He thought again of the day his heart broke as his father told him Bella was promised as a virgin priestess to the Volturi temple and to keep his hands off her. He remembered as if it was yesterday, the anger that filled his soul and the pain that scorched his heart. The rest of his father's speech had terrified him as he learned that he had been promised in marriage to a Volturi woman, daughter of a Volturi Priest, the ruling Priest of the Volturi. Edward remembered that he had ranted and raved, saying the woman was being sent as a spy but as the years had passed, Edward fell in love with the sweet spirit of Tanya and he knew that she was no spy. Her quiet, loving devotion to him had warmed his heart.

But now, as Edward gazed at Bella, the quiet, tender love of Tanya, paled in comparison to the fire that leapt into Edward's senses when his hand brushed her skin. Suddenly, he withdrew his hand, as is he was burnt and the guilty thoughts of his mind, betrayed him and he felt that he was not worthy of Tanya's sweet love. He knew for certain then that he had not forgotten Bella, his love for her burnt deep into his being. She had become a part of his blood and his bones and today she had suddenly crossed his path and their destinies had joined once more. Suddenly he was so unsure of his feelings for Tanya and Bella that his mind swam in a sea of indecision. He knew he could not hurt either of them and he felt wretched. His head fell into his hands as tears formed on his eyelids. He knew then what he must do. He would love Tanya with all his heart and he would put Bella from him. She was not his now and she could never be.

Just as these thoughts of a direct path filled his mind, he felt the touch of her hand on his. He jumped. She had turned her head and her brilliant eyes burnt into his soul.

'Edward…thank you for saving me but you have to go back.'

'Go back?'

'My friends…I have saved them from the Priests. They are hiding in your keep. Jasper and Alice…please.'

Then the sheer effort of speaking, took its toll and she fell unconscious again. As Edward stared at her pale face he knew what he had to do. Just as he turned to leave her she woke again and sat up. She groped around on the bed searching for something and put her hands in the pockets of her cape. Her look was puzzled as a frown creased her forehead.

'Bella…what is wrong?' Edward asked as he sat beside her again.

Her frightened expression tore at his heart. She fell back on her pillows, exhausted as she beckoned him to come nearer to her. So close, he could fell her breath on his cheek, the aroma of her invaded his senses and he feared that there was no going back now as he could never put her out of his life or heart again. Her words were labored and so quiet as she struggled for energy to speak.

'My bag…I must have dropped it…the crystals. I stole them from Caius. You must find them.'

With those words, she fell into unconsciousness. Edward brushed his hand across her forehead and felt the heat of her fever. His lips grazed her burning temple as he brushed the hair from her face and he silently promised her to do as she had asked.

Chapter Three

The Volturi priest stared at the slaves before him. They were all huddled together. He could perceive their thoughts and their fear. There was no fight left in them and he felt his anger rise as many before him thought of death. Marcus pounded his hand in frustration knowing if they killed themselves, he would have no-one to work the mines. The harvest from Bradlehurst had been poor anyway. Marcus realized he needed to enslave a race that was physically strong; these slaves were weak mentally and physically. Many of them lay on the ground, groaning and moaning…pathetic. He walked to one and kicked the man in the stomach.

'Get up.'

The man dragged himself to his feet, hanging his head, too afraid to look at his captor.

'Look at me.'

The man's skin was pale but covered in red blisters. His eyes were narrowed and weeping, not from tears but from the acrid air. He felt faint and collapsed at Marcus's feet. At that moment the door opened and Caius walked in. The gathering of slaves moaned in unison and huddled together, shielding their eyes and wrapping their arms around their heads as if to protect themselves. Caius laughed and pointed towards his slaves.

'Their fear is exciting, is it not? It brings me alive. Can you feel the terror?'

Marcus laughed also.

'They know you have more power than me. You have tortured them all long enough. That is why they are weak. They are no good to me in this condition. They cannot work like this.'

Caius shrugged his shoulders. 'You would deny me a little pleasure.'

Marcus knew better than disagree with his master.

'No, Caius but this is the last shipment from Bradlehurst and look at them, they are useless to me.'

Caius rubbed his fingers through his long beard, staring at the captives.

'You are right, Marcus. They are useless, kill them and feed them to the other slaves. I have more coming tonight through the portal from the other parts of Thera. They are bigger and stronger men. They are dark skinned and may not suffer from the fumes of the mienta.'

Marcus stared at his master and grinned as he had his own plans and desires.

'There are women amongst that lot.'

'If your taste goes to having those disgusting women, Marcus, be my guest. I have always been fond of the Mergeant for my bed companions. Speaking of the Mergeant, Marcus. Have you seen Bella of late? She is not in the temple.'

'I gave her leave to see her father. He is ill, she said.'

'Since when does a Volturi priestess have leave to visit a father? She is as much my slave as you are.'

The words bristled along Marcus's neck and his annoyance grew. This attitude from his master fuelled the flames of rebellion in Marcus's heart.

'I take leave to carry out your request.'

Caius nodded his head, his mind distracted with thoughts of Bella.

Marcus picked up his whip and cracked it over the heads of the slaves, who shrieked. He pointed to the doorway and indicated for them to go through it. They huddled together and the terror of their minds irritated Marcus. He was sick of terror and fear. Caius loved it but Marcus had grown bored with it. The sheer fact that Marcus knew he was Caius's slave only because the self-proclaimed master wielded the most power on the planet of Caaneel and the moons of Sinen and Nufol, irritated Marcus beyond measure. For this fact alone, Marcus was lenient with Bella, allowing her to leave the temple and of course, giving her the slaves she requested. But those facts were Marcus's business. He did not really believe that Bella's slaves had died. He knew she had spirited them away. What did he care? He had enough of his own and if it gave her pleasure…so be it. Anything to be rebellious to Caius was a moment of happiness in Marcus's boring existence. He was cruel but compared to Caius he was a saint.

He did not plan to feed the slaves to the workers in the mine. He would tell them to run away, anywhere they liked but he could not take them back to Bradlehurst. He smiled to himself, delighted in his rebellion.

The groan of machines far below the slaves managed to drown out their cries of fear which was a comfort to Marcus. He pointed his whip in the direction of the winding path that snaked its way up the cavernous system of underground mines. The slaves trudged their way to the top, not knowing what was going to happen to them and suddenly not caring. Marcus could fear the despair and was not surprised when several ran towards the barrier and flung themselves over, falling and falling, for a very long time until the thud of the body coming to land was only barely discernible over the sound of the digging machines. When another beautiful Theran threw herself over, Marcus sent a mind command to all.

'Stop.'

The slaves looked back at Marcus in fear.

'I want all the women behind me, over here. Now.'

Several more jumped before he could stop them but the crippling pain he sent into their minds forced them to their knees. He walked amongst them and picked out all the beautiful young women and bound their hands, one to another and ordered the other slaves forward. The women he kept behind him and pulled them to the surface.

They all breathed deeply of the air outside, still acrid but nothing like the stench of below ground.

'Caius wants to kill you and feed you to the others. I am not in the mood for it today. Go, get away…all of you. Except you…you will come with me.'

The last group he addressed with mental commands to the women tied behind him and they cursed their fate. They would rather die than go with this cruel captor but their fate was sealed and they hung their heads and cried as he dragged them away. The others scattered across the landscape and Marcus chuckled to himself, knowing that many a draton would eat well that night.

The women's crying increased in crescendo until Marcus's ears were hurting and he turned around to face them. They pulled up suddenly as he yanked their chain and they fell against each other and several fell against him. His eyes were cruel and his mouth pulled into a grimace of malice as he stared at them and mentally commanded them to silence. Instantly the noises of fear ceased and they hung their heads in defeat. One woman among them had thought to kill him. She carried a knife hidden in her belt but she was smart and she dismissed all thoughts of rebellion knowing what would be her fate if she thought for one second of disposing of her cruel captor.

She was tall, taller than most women of Bradlehurst. Her hair was the color of golden wheat and her eyes like the deep brown of the oak frees that she loved on her parent's farm. She stifled a sob as she thought of her mother and father, burnt to death by the psychological weapons of the Volturi and she hated like she had never hated in her life before.

Her eyes wandered up to look at her captor and she could see the glint in his eye and she could feel the thoughts of lust that he sent to her. She bravely met his gaze and he felt stunned by her lack of fear and the beauty of her face. She was a rarity in her village and her house. Her sisters were all plain and thickset but her mother had told her she was a slender beauty like her grandmother who had come from the most northern city of Thera where people rode around in moving machines and even flew machines in the skies. Her parents had called her Rosalie after her grandmother and she had also inherited her grandmother's bravery and resilience. She had been the first woman to fall against him when he had pulled them all into submission as she had been the first chosen by him to warm his bed.

Her looks, her golden hair and fearless eyes had attracted him instantly. His arms held her now as she looked up at him and his hold on her was tight but not painful. He stared down at her for he was tall even though she was said to be the tallest woman in Bradlehurst. Her gaze was unwavering and she saw the hint of a smile on his face and the lust burning from his eyes. His thoughts travelled to her mind as he rehearsed what he would do to her and in her soul hidden from his probing mind she knew what she would try to do to him.

The women's quiet sobs still travelled to Marcus's ears but he paid no attention. Now he could think of no-one else but the beauty before him who dared to continue to stare at him with no hint of defiance or attitude. He was amazed for he had never found a slave like her before. Was she worthy to be his mate?

With a grunt of pride he turned and pulled the women behind him again as he walked the long way to his abode. It was beneath a mountain in the distance and he cursed that it would take half the day to get there. He usually stayed below the surface in the mines where he had quarters but he was tired of Caius. He needed a break and he swore that his captives, especially the beauty behind him would satisfy that need. He pulled the women behind him until he came to a cave in a rocky outcrop and there he told them to sit on the cave floor. He undid the chain behind him and tied it to the iron ring in the rock face. From the corner of his eye he watched the woman he wanted and she sat down and straightened her torn clothing. Marcus could see the shapely curve of her thighs and the shape of her breasts and he hungered for her. His need could not wait until the long journey to his home. He strode towards her and undid the chain that held her to the others and refastened the women so they could not escape. He may want them later or he could sell them to other priests of his order who fancied sex with women.

The hidden fear of Rosalie rushed to the surface of her mind but she quickly dispelled it and Marcus felt only a tremor of nerves from her conscious. He lifted her into his arms and strove deeper into the cave. A powerful stench fell on Rosalie's nostrils and she winced. She heard the sound of animals and as she was carried into the darkness she thought she saw the shape of beasts in the corner of the cave and also the sound of running water. Deeper and deeper into the dark Marcus walked, knowing his way until he reached the place he intended taking his pleasure. He laid Rosalie on the sand and turned to light a taper to more readily see his conquest. As his back was turned, Rosalie pulled the knife from her belt and buried it in the sand beside her. When he turned back to face her she had wrapped her arms around her knees. He thought she would try to run but she just sat there observing him. It was rather unnerving and Marcus had never felt uncomfortable with anyone even his so called master, Caius.

'Take off your garments,' he ordered with his telepathy. She regarded him and rose slowly to her feet. He could have ripped the meager covering from her body with one sweep of his hand but he wanted to see her do it. Not taking her eyes from him, she untied the thick belt at her waist. Then she raised her arms to undo the claps on her shoulders. As the cloth slipped over her breasts, the breath caught in his throat and Rosalie could feel his lust as tangible as the air around them.

Rosalie tried to suppress her feelings of loathing and disgust. She could not let one whisper of how she really felt escape to the mind of her captor. Somehow Rosalie had always been able to hide her feelings from her parents and her sisters and now she was more than grateful for this ability. She had received many a lecture when she was a child for her impassiveness and her ability to hide her lies, however now she hoped it would save her from a life of servitude to this cruel priest of a barbarous race.

As the cloth slipped to her ankles revealing her womanliness and her long, slender legs, Marcus pounced on her, unable to withhold his lust for any longer. She fell beneath him and as he took her body, she numbed her mind to the insult. In his last moments of ecstasy as he rose himself above her and extended his neck, she felt in the sand for her weapon. Smiling, she grasped the dagger in her hand and slashed his neck from ear to ear. His blood squirted all over her breasts as he stared down at her with puzzled eyes. His breathe gurgled in his throat as she plunged the dagger into his heart. For two minutes, all his anger and hate poured into her mind as numbing agony seared her consciousness with a pain so intense she felt as if she would die.

She heaved with all her might and he fell beside her as she rolled away and lay in agony in the dirt. Her flesh started to burn and she felt as if she was on fire. An agonized scream left her lips but then suddenly the pain and the heat extinguished as Marcus died and his life's blood flowed into a sandy basin. The sheer exhaustion of the abuse she had suffered and the effort to kill overwhelmed her and she fell into unconsciousness as the dagger fell from her hand.

The snorting sound of animals woke her and she stared around her. The candle was almost gutted but she could still see Marcus's lifeless body and painfully she rose to her feet and kicked him. She wanted to stab him again but he was already dead and she did not see the point in wasting any more energy. With every muscle aching she staggered to the front of the cave where the other captors sat with their head in their hands and cried, while some lay in exhausted sleep. As their eyes fell on Rosalie, they screamed, seeing the blood all over her and the bloody dagger in her hand. At that moment she was so grateful she had thought to slip it into her belt when the Volturi had herded her and her sisters from their house. As she used her dagger to pry open the chains and release the women, she knew she must act fast to try to save herself and her companions. She hushed their cries and told them what had happened and told them to follow her. Some were afraid to enter the dark cavern but Rosalie told them to stop crying, that they had to be brave. Her calm was like a balm to their wounds, mentally and physically as they listened to her and held hands as they walked behind her.

Rosalie was relieved to find that the taper was still burning and she found another and lit it. With the increased light the scene before the women terrified them as their eyes fell on the corpse of their tormentor. They fell to their knees, mumbling praises to Rosalie.

'Get up. I am not your mistress. I am the same as you and if we are going to survive we have to be smart. First we must bury the body. Help me.'

With those words, Rosalie began to dig in the soft dirt where her virtue had been taken and she knew she would never be the same again. All the women helped and in a short time, Marcus had been stripped of his clothes that were not bloodied and his cloak. Rosalie took his weapons and she puzzled that he needed any when he could destroy with a single thought. Inside his belt she found four large red crystals in a pouch and she was amazed how beautiful they were. Then she remembered seeing them on the portal where she had been pushed from her homeland, what now seemed, an eternity ago.

The women talked constantly and Rosalie hushed them to silence as she listened for the direction of the water she had heard when she had been carried in there. She took the tapers and a short distance from where she had been raped she found a rocky outcrop where a stream gushed out of the rock to form a small pool of water that overflowed then disappeared into the sand. Avidly she jumped beneath the fountain and washed the foulness of Marcus's semen from her body. She drank the fresh water from the gushing spring and then ripped the torn cloth from her body. She dressed in the tunic and cloak she had taken from Marcus. It covered her nakedness and she wrapped her belt around her waist and pulled her hair back. She pushed the dagger and other weapons into her belt and finally placed the crystals between her breasts that she bound up with leather.

Rosalie instructed the other women to bathe and drink if they wished while she went to inspect the animals she had heard. They were some beasts of burden and seemed to shy away from her when she approached. She expected that Marcus had treated them badly also. She whispered comforting words and rubbed her noses. There were ten animals in all, enough to carry each woman. They were riding animals much like the beasts of burden from her homeland but their fur was a curious translucent blue and their eyes red. They had large floppy ears and a curly tail. They were a hoofed animal with four sturdy legs. Rosalie spoke to them gently and then lifted her body on the back of the first animal she had patted. She untied the animal's tether and nudged it with her knees as she had done riding at home. The animal moved forward and seemed docile enough.

Smiling, Rosalie then jumped from the animal's back and looked around where the animals had been kept. She found several jugs for obviously watering them. She picked them up and went back to the women who had refreshed themselves and looked almost human again. Some of them smiled and thanked her again for saving them.

'I saved myself. If I can help you all…so be it. My sisters threw themselves from the mine. I would not suffer that fate. I wanted to kill him and all his kind for what they have done.'

The women stared at her in wonder and she instructed them to fill the jugs with fresh water and replace the stoppers. She led them to the beasts of burden and showed them how to mount the animals and nudge them to move. After much perseverance all the women were mounted on the animals and Rosalie led the way from the cave. She did not know what faced her or the women she travelled with. She knew that she would fare better alone but she could not leave them. Many of them seemed very frightened and still traumatized from their captor and the prospects of what Marcus would have done to them.

They had confessed that they had thought that he had killed Rosalie when they had heard her scream. She smiled and was glad that there was one less Volturi Priest in this land…wherever it was. She had never heard of a race of people so cruel on Thera but then she admitted she did not know everything. She had not travelled. She was not a scholar.

Every muscle ached and her eyes squinted in tiredness but she would not stop. The land they travelled was like nothing she had ever seen before. The air was still acrid, the sky purple and the two large moons that orbited in the sky, day and night, amazed Rosalie. There were bodies of water everywhere with thin strips of barren land between. Seldom did Rosalie see any plant growth and then it was stunted and twisted. She did not see any people or animals and she felt disillusioned that this land was dead. The impossibility that they were not on Thera anymore filled Rosalie's mind as she knew that Thera definitely only had one moon. Her mind wrestled with the possibility that the portal had brought them to another planet.

As she pondered those thoughts, she squinted with more intent to stare into the distance to see the rise of the land and what seemed to Rosalie, a building between a body of water and a cliff. She knew that the women needed to rest. They needed some cover for the night and to this end, Rosalie pushed herself and encouraged the others to keep going. Several slumped against their animals, only having enough energy to hang on.

Relief filled Rosalie's mind as they entered a rocky outcrop with a stone building beside it. It seemed to be a stable for riding animals. Rosalie and the women gratefully dismounted and slid to the rough earth and fell asleep protected from questioning enemies and the weather.

The baby kept crying and Alice could not placate the child. She fed her son and changed his bottom with the cloths that Bella had given her but she started to feel afraid that her son was ill. He did not have a fever but he was not the quiet child he had been previously. The constant noise was unnerving Jasper and Alice as they worried about the Volturi finding them. If they were going to be rescued as Bella had promised she would be coming back for them. They suddenly felt distrustful. Had she led them into a trap?

Jasper sat beside Alice and tried to comfort her and then he started to sing a lullaby to the baby. Jasper was gifted with a beautiful, deep voice that he kept hushed but it was enough to placate the child. The baby closed his eyes and Alice was so grateful that the noise of his cries had stopped. As Jasper's voice drifted to a silent end, Jasper and Alice smiled at each other and their son but they suddenly grew afraid as they heard the angry growls of beasts. He looked from the window and saw a number of beasts running across the land mass towards the keep. He knew that the animals could not get to them in the safety of the stone walls but Jasper grew worried when he heard the screams of women. He took a sword into his hand that Bella had given him from the armory but Alice took his arm.

'Jasper, no, stay with me. I am afraid. Who could it be? It maybe a trap. It could be the Volturi.'

Jasper stared at his woman and shook his head. 'But it may not be, Alice. I have to see.'

Just as he started to leave the room, a large man holding a sword appeared in the doorway. Jasper took an aggressive stance until the man said his name.

'Jasper…Bella sent me.'

Jasper did not understand the man's language except for his name and the name of the woman who had saved them. In his heart Jasper knew that the man was not Volturi because he did not speak to his mind. He gestured for Jasper to follow him as he had also heard the screams of the women.

The scene that met the eyes of the two men chilled their hearts as the women were crowded together in a corner and trying to climb onto whatever place of safety they could find as draton attacked with their evil intent. One of the women's mounts had been taken alive and was being devoured by most of the draton while several others stalked the women as they screamed and cried.

Jasper and Edward jumped into the fray killing the draton that stalked the women and then turned their attention to the five draton who tortured the dying animal. It was an exhausting fight but the swords of Edward and Jasper were swift and deadly as they cut and plunged their swords into the bodies of the evil beasts whose sole intent was to torture and devour. The dying animal lay in agony but was quickly dispatched by Edward's sword to ease its misery.

Out of breath but exuberant the men turned to the women and Edward's eyes fell on the tall, blond woman at the front of the group. She held her dagger drawn but Jasper was confused to see her wearing a cloak of the Volturi. He smiled as she rushed into his arms.

Through the entry into the keep, Edward and Jasper led the women and the riding animals. Jasper rushed up to the keep to get Alice and the baby. Alice walked into the portal room which was crowded with women and beasts and a man she had never seen before. She felt confused and her eyes travelled from one woman to another as she noticed their careworn faces, the evidence of their tears and their terror. She recognized many from Bradlehurst. Some she did not know but several had been her neighbors when life had been good and peaceful.

A tall, blond woman walked from the back of the group with a welcoming smile on her face and tears running down her face and her arms open. The sisters rushed into each other's arms and their tears of happiness fell. Often as children growing up Alice and Rosalie had come to odds and they had many times disagreed and not liked each other's company. Alice had always been jealous of Rosalie's grace and beauty but now the sisters were so overjoyed to see that the other lived that all the past differences were forgotten and they started to speak together. Edward broke up the meeting with the urgency of his errand.

'Come now, we all have to leave. Bella has begged me to save you.'

Again no-one understood the words he had spoken except for Jasper and Alice who knew Bella's name but the other women were not sure. Alice encouraged them to follow Edward and they all entered the portal, taking the tethered animals behind them to the relative safety of Sinen.

_Chapter Four_

He weighed the crystal in his hand. It was light and it was beautiful but Caius did not think of the stone's visual qualities. He could only see the fulfillment of his dreams and the satisfaction of his cruel and carnal desires. The chest was open on his table in his private den deep in the mines of Caaneel. Here he went to gloat over his victories and torture the slaves he kept there until they died from sheer deprivation and physical agony.

Caius placed the brilliant red crystal in the chest amongst the others but as he took his mind from his plans of tyranny and subjugation, he stared at the crystals in his chest and was suddenly puzzled. He thought he had more. He counted them all and then knew that some were missing. He thought he had ten but now he could only count six. Who had taken them?

He needed more. His plan was to find as many as he could. He wanted to travel to worlds beyond number to enslave, to subjugate and torture. He wanted to find a race worthy of enslaving. Not weak ones, ones who cowered at his feet. True, he loved their submission and their cries of terror but he wanted to see the long, drawn out breaking of their spirit, not the quick submission of the weak minded and physically puny specimens he had found on Thera. He wanted bodies worthy of being tortured.

Anger fueled his cruelty as his eyes travelled to his victims spread out across his walls. They hung their heads and did not dare to look at him but he knew they lived. They still had some life yet to take. His gaze burnt into their souls as their flesh caught fire and they screamed, agonizing screams of severe pain and despair. For several moments, Caius watched their skin smolder until their cries ceased and then he knew he had gone too far. They were dead. They had only been hanging there for five days. What weak slaves?

Caius knew he deserved better and he angrily ordered his priests into his den to remove the bodies that were thrown in the bottomless pit. He snarled at his fellow priests who felt much like his slaves under his tyrannical rule.

'I need more crystals,' he angrily demanded.

His novices stared at him with questioning eyes and wondered how many worlds Caius wanted to conquer. It was true that all Volturi were cruel tormentors. It was an inherent trait of their race but there was no-one else like Caius. His cruelty surpassed all previous leaders of their Order and there were many priests who had become tired of the screams of the dying, if that were at all possible for their Order who delighted in the misfortune and despair of others. As they stared at Caius with blank faces, he suddenly thought of someone who always kept him amused.

'Where is Marcus? Has he finished his pleasure with his slaves yet? I wish to speak with him.'

'We saw him dragging a chain of women behind him earlier in the day, my lord. We have not seen him,' one of the priests decided to become the spokesperson but then regretted his comments when he was given an order.

'Go and find him. I want him here. I want to know what has happened to four of my crystals…they are gone.'

The novice left Caius's den irritated as there were other things he wanted to do at the present time, not chase after Marcus wherever he was.

'Get me some more slaves and I want to know how the mining is proceeding,' Caius continued to order as another priest left the room to do his bidding.

'Has anyone seen Bella?' he asked another and they all shook their heads in denial.

'Go and find her for me. I want to know what she has been doing.'

Still another priest left the room as five more slaves were herded into the room.

Their terror was tangible, so palpable it filled the room with dread and Caius felt alive and vibrant, drinking in their anguish and fear. They were put to replace the ones who had died as Caius kept himself occupied testing their pain thresholds while he waited for news of the mining deep below the Anloss sea where the first red crystals had been found. The three men and two women who were once happy and productive farmers in the Bradlehurst Valley cried and begged for mercy but none came. The more they cried, the more irritated Caius became. He was getting bored. He rose from his chair where he had been reclining and walked towards them.

They were tied to the walls as the others had been and in unison begged for death as they had lost all hope now and could see no other avenue of rescue from the unbearable pain that had been fired in their bodies. With a frustrating wave of his hand, Caius laughed as the once youthful bodies burst into flame and burnt as fiery brands. Caius shivered, feeling suddenly cold and stretched his hands forward to warm on the flames before him.

Thirst burnt their throats as the fumes of the mienta scorched into their lungs and they gasped for breath. They could see no end to their torment as they were pushed to work harder and harder by the cruel psychological weapons of their captors. They had been taught how to operate the drilling machines and their skin had been rubbed raw from their hands as they pushed the machines back and forward into the crumbling rock.

One man was young and strong but he was struggling under the deprivation and despair forced upon him. He witnessed many fall beside him…strong, young men. Men in their prime and also the old who did not last long, His will to survive was the only thing keeping him alive as he tried to swallow the saliva in his mouth to moisten his throat. The fumes scorched his lungs but he shut his mind to the pain, He had been lucky. He had not been rebellious. He had worked hard and he had not felt the scorching barbs of the Volturi's psychological weapons in his mind. Somehow he planned to escape. He did not know how but he refused to die like so many others.

All his family were gone. His mother and father burnt to death in Bradlehurst. His three sisters taken captive; one heavy with child and he cursed imagining the cruel death she may have suffered. Quickly he had learnt how to suppress his thoughts and kept his mind hidden from the probing minds of the race who had laid waste to Bradlehurst. He kept his focus, his mind only on the task before him. He used the strength and youth he had to find the mienta the Volturi wanted. They told him to tell them when he saw any color change in the rock. It was a dark brown, like mud and he had seen nothing to report. His vision was blurry as sleep deprivation, little food, water and rest were sending his strong body into distress. He knew he must stop soon or he would die.

The world around seemed to exist in some twilight state where he heard the constant whirling of machines, the screams of the suffering and the tormenting subjugations of the Volturi. He seemed to be a part of this hell but he also strangely remained remote from it as if another body worked, toiled and suffered. His soul remained distant and separate. He heard his companions in misery speaking to him but he did not acknowledge that he had heard them. They called his name and he still did not respond as if the person he had been did not exist anymore. He had no connection to the birthing name he had been given twenty years previously in Bradlehurst when he had been the only son and youngest child of a happy family.

He concentrated all his efforts on the drill he held in his bleeding hands and stared into the rock face through squinting eyes as his face burnt from the sweat pouring down his forehead, mixing with the fumes of the mienta. His companions pulled his arm and yelled at him, pointing to the change in coloration in the rock face. As if pulled from his stupor, his red and burning eyes, beheld the brilliant red crystals before him and he concentrated his drill in that section as pieces of red crystal fell to the cave floor.

Earlier that day the Volturi priests had disappeared and had not returned, so Emmett told his two companions to seek out the Leader of the Order and Emmett told them he would continue drilling. To find favor of their captors, Emmett's companions ran to do as they were requested knowing how much the Leader desired to find more of the red crystals that now lay amongst the dirt of the cave floor.

Contrary to what he had said Emmett only drilled for a few moments till more crystals joined the others in the mud. As the last motion of his drill touched the rock surrounding the valuable gems, two large flat pieces of red crystal, far bigger and brilliant than the others fell to the cave floor. With them Emmett noticed a clear stone the like of he had not seen before. He picked upon the gem along with the transportation crystals and placed the clear stone in the heel of his shoe. His eyes fell on the red gems and thoughts of rebellion filled his mind. Emmett knew what they were used for and he seized the moment, holding both crystals in the palms of his hands.

He had heard the talk among the other captives of how the priests used the crystals and he knew he could only try or die. He knew he could not go back to Bradlehurst. They would come there again now they had found it. He knew there were many tribes on his home planet of Thera and he could not risk becoming a captive of the Volturi again.

He closed his eyes and he imagined a land where men were free to choose their own destiny, where there was clean air and sunshine and freedom from tyranny. He did not care where it was, anywhere had to be better than the subjugation forced upon him. He smiled as he finished his wish and he held tightly to the crystals as if they were his lifeline, his only hope. Brilliant red light surrounded him and when he opened his eyes he was amongst a forest of trees, a glowing sun was in the sky and the sky was blue.

The slaves were breathless as they ran into Caius's private chamber. They fell to their knees at his feet and as much as he enjoyed the homage given him, he was in a sour mood. His crystals were missing and he needed more. He planned a new quest. He had sacked Bradlehurst and it had achieved him nothing. He knew the planet Thera was large and had more inhabitants but he guessed they were almost the same as the puny specimens from Bradlehurst. Some slaves he had captured from an island further to the north of Bradlehurst. The men were dark skinned and stronger but they were still afraid and capitulated too easily. Caius wanted a contest, a real show of defiance that would merit the most magnificent torture but he had been disappointed so far. Taking his thoughts from his plans of conquest he stared at the cringing slaves.

'Speak,' he demanded with his mind and sent a bolt of pain into their bodies. They stiffened but one man was brave enough to raise his head.

'We have found them, my Lord,' the slave said, hoping to please his captor. Caius had turned his back to his cringing slaves but at the utterance of these words, he turned quickly on his heeled boots.

'What?'

The slaves lay prostrate on the stone floor as their master's voice rose to a high pitched wail and the spokesman of the group managed to speak.

'The red crystals, my Lord, we have found them in the rock wall.'

Caius almost smiled but he counted the slaves before him and questioned angrily.

'There were five of you miserable slaves mining on that wall. I told you all to stay there until you found my crystals and why are there only four of you before me?'

The slave was speechless. He had hoped to please the master but he could feel a tingling sensation from the tips of his toes, increasing in intensity as it reached his groin and a terrible pain shot through his genitals, crippling him over into a ball. He managed to turn his head and saw his companions also in agony on the floor beside him.

'Master,' he begged, gasping for breath, 'we have drilled a seam of your crystals. Please stop.'

Suddenly the pain in their bodies stopped and they panted to regain their breath and cursed the day that the Volturi had come to Bradlehurst. Caius scoffed at their thoughts and yelled into their minds, 'Show me.'

Suddenly, he left his chambers, signaling for the slaves to follow him. The men of Bradlehurst struggled after Caius, out of breath, their minds and bodies strained and exhausted. Their legs were cramping and their minds full of terror as they struggled after Caius who hurried to the deepest mining area under the Anloss Sea. Caius arrived before them and reveled in the delight of seeing the wealth of red crystals before him on the ground and still in the seam on the rock wall. He had expected to see the other slave still drilling but the drilling machine lay idle on the cave floor and Caius's good humor vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

'Where is the other slave?'

His demand chilled the hearts of his slaves who gasped to regain their breath from the hurried journey behind their master. They could not speak but at the dangerous glare in Caius's eyes, they fell to the ground in terror. Their terror delighted him and he sent a bolt of pain into their minds.

'Answer me.'

As agonizing pain caroused through their bodies, they struggled to speak.

'He was drilling when we left.' Then they were incapable of any words or cognitive ability as their flesh caught fire and they felt the damning thoughts in their mind from Caius that it was their fault that the other slave was not here still working. They could not defend themselves as they were held accountable for the working not proceeding any further. They died in agony as Caius gathered the crystals on the cave floor into his arms and hurried to his chambers. There he demanded his subservient priests to take more slaves to continue the drilling and he sat down to stare at the ways and means he had to subjugate another planet.

.


End file.
